Land of Ria
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Ria is a land that has been covered in darkness,Since 50 years ago,The humans call them for the "dark",Since their real name is not allowed to be said.One girl is back to her homeland,Back to get rid of the dark,And bring back the light,Kill them all,But will she succeed with this,Or will something unexpectedly happen? Meet Sakura who will have a new experience! SakuraXGuys/Girls


**Title: Land of Ria**

**Genres: Suspense, supernatural, fantasy, romance,**

**Main Character: Haruno Sakura**

**Couples: Tenten x Lee, Konan x Pein, Temari x Shikamaru Sakura x... BOYS/GIRLS(yes there will be some yuri as well... But not too much... cough)! :D**

_**Chapter 1; Her Return to Darkness**_

Once upon a time, there was a world filled with darkness roaming all over the land. This land was called by a special name, Ria. Ria bathed in darkness, where no light ever made past the bars. People lived in this never ending blackness, many have tried to escape from the walls which held them secured, making them unable to run away to safety. Whenever the humans tried to get away, the dark captured them back to their clutches, and gave them a slight punishment for their attempt at escaping. The land of Ria could not allow any human to get away, since, the humans were after all their life source. Ria was controlled by the dark, which came to the land 50 years ago. They entered the solid and clawed everything in their way to success. But the real name of Ria's darkness is vampires, the humans call them for the dark, since saying vampires would either get them killed or painfully punished, the word "vampires" was taboo. Ria's dark did not want the outer world to know what they truly were. If the other lands knew, they could come to attack them, and get rid of the vampires, save the humans, which the vampires would not allow. They preferred to have it peacefully, to be able to do anything to these pitiful humans, without anyone getting in their way. That is why no one will ever be able to leave this land, once inside, there's no way to leave, when you know the truth of the dark. If they try, they will only feel pain, or even get killed, get turned into nothingness. The worst thing that might happen, is that they get turned, meaning no life in the sunlight ever again, only belonging to the darkness for eternity.

In this dark land, there was one human girl, by the age of 19, that has made plans to destroy the vampires. This girl was a master in swordsmanship, she has trained for many years in the sword art, all to take back her home. This was the girl, at the age of five, that managed to escape from the land of Ria. One vampire watched the scared girl run through the gates, run to the sun, run from the darkness, but who would have thought that she would actually come back to this prison?

Haruno Sakura marched her way through the huge metal doors, head held high, while nodding to the door keepers with a polite smile. They gasped at her as she walked, looking at her with frantic eyes.

"Miss," one of them whispered terrifying, gaining the beautiful girl's attention, forcing her into a stop. "I don't think it's such a good idea to enter... Haven't you heard? That whoever enters, will never get out again..." the man's shoulders plopped down, while he gazed with sad eyes down to the ground.

"Y-Yes!" Another one said hurriedly, nodding while agreeing fully with the other man's tale.

Sakura smiled back in return, feeling the men's sadness, and pain. She unwrapped the huge gray cloak from her body, letting it fall down to the ground. The men looked at her with a shocked expression, staring her from head to toe, not believing their eyes. At Sakura's belt, there were two half long swords, swords made in pure silver, as well as a few garlic necklaces tied round her neck proudly. She wore black long boots, reaching to her knees, red shorts around her waist, and a pink leather jacket. The two first buttons of the jacket were unbuttoned, where you could see a glint of her white bra. The men almost fainted at the sight of her, her clothes looked so stunning, and they suited her well. Even her hair was beautiful, the hair laying on her back was long, and reached to cover her butt, while a few strands of hair, by her cheeks, reached down to her shoulder blades. And her green eyes glinted like the sun, they would not believe who they just had met, the one that will change many things in their land.

"M-Miss..!" The second man choked and started coughing, holding his hand over his chest, as he tried to calm down, and righten himself up in front of this pure beauty!

"Don't worry," her smooth, gentle voice spoke quietly to the two. "I'll be fine, and the doors to this land, shall be opened, where even light can make it through." She said with such confidence, that the men almost believed in her words.

"Miss, please take care, and good luck in there..." The first man said, smiling as she continued with her stroll. When she passed the two doors, the two men watched as they shut closed by themselves.

"Do you think we'll ever see that beauty again?" The second man sighed, looking back to the door, wishing that he did not let that woman go to her own death.

The first one sighed as well. "Probably not, we never see one leaving Ria... Such a pity, Ria was once the most prettiest land, and look at it now... You get terrified while just hearing the name Ria."

"Yeah and still, no help has come to here. It's like they act as if they can't see what's going on in there!" The second man massaged his temples and plumped down onto the ground, leaning his exhausted self against the door.

"Let's hope, no one more will come through these doors, and get themselves killed..." The first man, had water spilling in his eyes, thinking of a sad memory, that pained him so.

-Inside of Ria-

As the doors slammed shut behind her, Sakura glanced over at the empty streets, and noticed how deserted the town appeared as. A few random papers and dirt were flowing with the wind across of the street. She felt no presence coming from the houses, or from nearby, which she thought was weird.

_'Yo, Saku! Do you think the vampires have killed everyone in there or something! We need to take them down, you know!' _her inner ordered fiercely.

The outer person sighed to her inner persona. 'Inner please calm down... I don't smell the scent of blood, the townsfolk may not be here, but I can reassure you, that they're not dead. And we will find them! So let's go!'

_'Sakura... You don't need to act so grown up to me, like you did to those men... Geez, I'm you after all!' _Inner said, glancing side-ways at the outer, as if saying "come on".

'Omg. Fine! Stupid Inner, I am acting like me, so please let me have a moment of peace, thank you.' She said back, rolling her eyes, as she stepped trough the streets, getting to a church. The church was staying a few meters behind of the houses, some trees, and bushes.

_'Sakura don't act tough... I know how you feel, I know what you really want to do, getting back to your homeland... I know what's going through your mind, 'cause I'm you!' _

And that was it, Sakura sighed heavily, and then pushed back inner into a box, locking her up, in the deepest depths of her mind. So she wouldn't be able to hear from her, for awhile at least. She needed to focus, human presences swept over her body, coming from the church, as well as a few more darker ones. She clenched her teeth, wrapped her right hand, around her left sword, and pulled it out, holding it steadily, as she made her ways towards the church's door. Her body leaned against the wall, while walking closer to one of the windows, that stayed beside the door. The window was huge, so she crunched down, standing bellow the window, in hope that they wouldn't detect her. She lifted up her head a bit, so her eyes were able to see through the window, and see inside of the church.

'You must be kidding me...' Sakura thought with an angry glare set at the vampires, carrying black cloaks with red clouds, around their bodies. Five vampires were standing at the alter, all shielding their faces with a hoodie, then two were by the townsfolk, standing behind them, as if they made sure there would be no way to escape.

The altar was stained in red, while one of them held a bloody knife in hand, pointing it at one of the townsfolk. The young, looking around his teen, boy went up towards the alter, his whole body quivering in fear. The pinkette watched with nausea hitting her insides, as the bloodied knife sliced the teenage boy's cheek, making blood dribble down from the wound. Then the cloaked person dropped the knife down on the altar, put its finger onto the wound, and then placed it inside of its mouth, a tongue wrapping around the finger, and devouring the sweet blood.

'Damn it... Damn those vampires!' Sakura growled in her head, feeling how her eyes darkened at the sight, and only felt like killing them all. But for now, she had to stay low and see what will happen next.

-Inside of the church-

The cloaked person smirked cruelly at the young boy with a hint of uninterested in his eyes. "Shall I bite your head off and drink you dry, brat?"

The young boy was paralyzed by the question, which sounded more like a threat. The cloaked man, was telling the boy, with his voice alone, that he would kill him, if he did not give something back in return, the truth.

"S-Stop! I... I'll t-tell you!" the boy stuttered, making the rest of the people cry, and look at him with saddened look.

"Mhm, go on then, and speak up for everyone to hear, brat." he said angrily, taking up the knife again, and licking off the red sweetness he loved so much.

"I-I.. Killed the t-two darks by m-myself, s-sir..." the boy said quietly, his head hanging low, as he fidgeted with his fingers tips, in a try to reduce his nervousness.

The cloaked man looked over to another hooded person, that stood next to him, and whispered, for nobody to hear. The other person nodded and got back to his normally position.

"Well, since you have killed two of us, we shall make two new ones... You and her," he pointed with the knife, to a young 13 year old girl, that cried into her mother's embrace.

"No! Not my little sister! Please!" The boy pleaded, getting down on his knees, tears streaming down his eyes, as he looked up to red glowing eyes.

"Please don't take my daughter from me too sir!" Their mother sobbed and held her protectively.

"Tayuya, bring me the brat, now." he ordered and the person standing a few meters behind of him, started to walk forward, and then down to where the little girl, and mother were at.

"As you wish, Sasori-sama," the girl said sarcastically, pulling down her hoodie, and letting out her red hair flow out in the open. Red glowing eyes looked straight into the girl's eyes, while a smirk danced onto the vampire's face. "Sleep little girl.. And the next morning you shall be a new being...Hahahaha." she laughed darkly, throwing back her head, like a crazy maniac.

The 13 year old fell into a deep slumber and Tayuya brought the petite girl into her arms, grinning towards the girl's mother's terrified expression. Yes, she loved when the humans feared her so much, it made her feel like a queen of the darkness, where no one would ever get in her way of her plans.

Her shoes clicked at the wooden floor as she walked back to give the girl to Sasori. Tayuya really hated to be bossed around, but what could she do when she was in the lowest vampire rank, and Sasori was in a higher rank, making him have the authority in this case. She tossed down the girl in front of Sasori and the girl's older brother, then she walked back to her first spot with a slight frown adoring her face.

"Who shall be turned first, you, who her? Mhm, hard choice," he mumbled, while staring at the two of them.

"Please take only me and let my sister go!" the boy pleaded once more, with teary eyes.

"I see, you shall be the first one then, you brat." Sasori sneered coldly, grabbing a hold of the boy's neck, and lifting him up to his eye level.

-Outside of the church-

Sakura watched as the vampire pierced his fangs into the boy's neck, slurping down the teen's blood , and it made her feel so much anger, that she couldn't take it anymore. She stood straight up, taking out her other silver sword, and holding both of her swords in hand, while a light glowered behind of her figure, in the darkness. She pulled up her right leg and kicked the window, making the whole thing crack into a million of small glass pieces. She jumped on the windowsill, seeing every head turn to her, in surprise of the sudden noise, and destroy of the window.

"Oh my hello there," she giggled like a small child. "little vampires, shall we play, and have some fun? You just made my blood flow faster! Let's end this quick ay?"

She jumped down and ran towards the vampire drinking from the teenage boy, draining him dry. With her swords in hands and she attacked, shoving it straight into the vampire's stomach. In surprise, the vampire released his hold off the boy, and turned to the human girl, that had stabbed him in his chest.

"Who might you be and what do you think you're doing, you little brat?" He was a bit too calm for Sakura and his eyes were glowing a dangerous red, while blood splattered everywhere from the wound she created.

In a hurry, she retreated back, getting out her sword from his stomach, and taking a few steps back, while grinning wickedly. "I am your worst nightmare, vampire. And I will destroy you all, don't you feel a bit week? You poor thing," she mocked, laughing at all the blood which leaked from him, and looked as if it would never stop flowing.

The vampire took a few steps back and landed down to the ground, growling beneath his breath. "Stupid human brat, do you really think you will be able to kill us? How laughable, Kin why don't you punish this mere human?" He ordered darkly.

"Yes, Sasori-sama," one of the other cloaked persons said with a small sigh, until she started to laugh, as she stepped forward, and removed her hoodie, revealing black smooth hair, and a grinning face. "Now hello there little human girl, please allow me to have some fun with you. You like tasty I must say, hahahahaha, you fuck ass!"

Kin jumped in front of Sakura, making the pink haired beauty jump to the side, and fixates her swords, keeping the left sword held out towards the black haired female vampire, and the other sword behind of her back. She stood in some sort of swordsmanship's position.

"Tch, now you ugly pink haired girl, what do you think you're going to do with that kind of weird stance? You think you can kill me huh? Well, we shall see who'll go down!" Kin yelled straight before he charged at her.

Sakura closed her eyes and consternated, her aura getting more stronger, and dangerous by each second. Then she opened up her usually green eyes, that had been turned into pure white ones, and opened up her mouth, uttering a few words, getting unheard by most, expect for two.

Sasori glanced at Sakura's stance with widened eyes, and got unhappy by what she whispered. Before an impact could be made, the vampire standing nearby to Sasori, appeared in front of Kin, placing a hand at her neck, and stopping her.

"I-Itachi-s-sama...?" she choked, staring into pure dark, but beautiful eyes.

"You will die, if you attack her, I suggest that you stop now, if you want to stay alive. You're no match for her, kin." he spoke with emptiness as he threw her towards Tayuya, making the two girls crash into the wall behind of them.

Even when he stopped the girl from attacking her, Sakura did not change her position, it stayed the same, and she was ready for anything that might happen. Her eyes were still tightly closed, her hands were tightly wrapped around her swords' handles, and she waited.

"Human girl, release your position, we won't harm you. For now we shall leave you and the rest in peace. " he said, turning his back towards her, as he went over to the hunched Sasori.

He helped him up to his feet, though he received a glare back at him, and then got pushed back by the injured vampire.

"I do not need any help from you, Uchiha." He tossed himself off and called for Kin, Tayuya to follow him. 'A girl that has come to kill us, this shall be interesting... She will be quite interesting,' went through Sasori's mind, as he made his way back to the mansion.

Itachi was still left in the church, looking at the female swordsmanship, she had just let herself relax, and was now standing straight, looking in his direction with no fear showing in her eyes. This startled him for a bit, made him slightly surprised that there existed a human who wouldn't fear him? And a human who knew of the swords art that has killed many, many vampires through over 500 years. He hasn't seen this since 300 years ago, but now it's back, the arts that will hunt to destroy the vampires.

"Sasuke, Tenten, and Temari. We leave now," he ordered, taking a last glance at the girl before he vanished into the air.

"Yes brother..." Sasuke felt an annoyance hit him when he saw that girl and irritated at how his brother watched her the whole time, oh well, next time he'll see her, he can just kill her at the spot! He followed his brother hurriedly with an evil smile plastered at his lips.

"Yes Itachi-sama," Tenten and Temari said, taking an interesting glance into the human girl before they too left after the brothers.

As soon as she felt their presence no more, Sakura hurried to the two passed out siblings.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently, while checking for the boy's pulse, as she inspected the bite marks.

The boy did not reply, he was still passed out of the blood loss, but at least she could tell he was far from danger, thankfully. After she had wrapped the boy's neck in bandage, she went over to check the girl's pulse, and she was passed out as well, no danger there.

"They're fine, " she told their mother and mom smiled, hugged her tightly, and thanked her with all of her art.

"Thank you so much Miss! Thank you!" she cheered between sobs and hugged her children close to her chest.

"You're very welcome, now I need to go, and find my grandma, Kito." she said, smiling hugely at the older woman.

"Kito-basama? Oh, she doesn't live in this part anymore! She has gotten moved to the town around the dark's house... They took her away, when she fought against them, and uttered the other word without a care for the world! I hope you'll find her sweetie, good luck! May I get your name before you leave, Miss?"

"Ah yes of course, Haruno Sakura. A pleasure to meet you," she nodded and shook her hand, before jumping out of the window to leave, and find her grandma, Kito.

Sakura was running through different paths, in the blackness, hoping to feel her grandma's presence in this maze of trees, and bushes.

'Inner... Help me, I can't find Kito-basama! What do I do?!' Sakura asked her inner self for advice.

_'Sakura.. No idea here, anyways, haven't you noticed that we're surrounded at the moment... You hopeless girl!'_ Inner said and sighed, lowering her head, as if the world was about to end.

"Fuck..." She swore bellow her breath, looking up to five cloaked, and hooded, dark auras, known as vampires!

One of the vampires pulled down its hoody, revealing short ruffled red hair, and red glowing, deadly eyes. "You brat, we meet again I see, now try, and kill us if you can."

Sakura stared at him, stared at his well being. "Damn you, you just had a drink, and restored your body didn't you! That was so unfair, you stupid vampire!" She whined like a child who had lost its candy.

The other four hoodies got pulled off as well, where she saw, one with black hair, that had a low pony tail. Another one had blonde long hair, in a high pony tail, while some trousers of hair covered his right eye. On the red head's right side, she saw a gray haired man standing silently, while holding a book. He had a mask covering his mouth and nose, plus she also noticed how interested he looked in whatever he was reading. Next to the gray haired man, she spotted a woman who had her hair styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. Her hair color being violet and she looked a bit fierce, smiling in in Sakura's direction.

"And you know... Red head, ganging up on someone like this! It's just not fair!" she cried miserably, water leaking from her eye, pouring down to the earth, and staining the soil.

"Nothing in life is fair, brat. Now, let's have fun shall we?" he said, with a bored look glued to his face, as he snatched a knife from beneath his cloak. He clenched around it and held it in front of him, pointing the knife towards her direction.

"Tch... People these days.. . Or vampires, but yeah, let's have a fight, I'll easily take you down like earlier!" she deadpanned, making a small high five in the air at nothing particular, making the dark one stare at her intensely.

'Ok Sakura... Remember, don't do that again, to make people stare at you... This is so uncomfortable...' she gulped and shook her head in agreement to her thoughts.

"Oh, this girl doesn't like when you stare at her, hm?" she heard coming from the blonde's mouth, his words made surprise hit her.

'Um... Could vampires read peoples thoughts... Inner?' Sakura sweat-dropped slightly, as she noticed the blonde vampire take two step forward, and grinning towards her.

'Ok... He understood that... But... What about the others...?' her eyes wandered around on each person, inspecting them, but seeing no reaction to her thoughts, but she had to test again.

'Ok Inner, go on, tell me what you think about the red head I almost killed today!' Sakura cheered in her mind, hoping for her inner to reply.

_'Saku, why do I need to make myself known to these vampires! I'm to awesome for this shit! Seriously! Also... The red is hot I think, well all of them are really, and that female vampire look badass! Just telling the truth ok...' _Inner said and crawled back to her little corner.

A cough left Sakura's mouth, when inner vanished to her corner. 'Well... I appreciate the information... Thank you, Inner.' And so she looked to them again and this time, all of their eyes were at her, even the gray haired male had closed his book, and given her attention.

"Ok... I suppose all of you... Um, heard that... Damn it! It's unfair you can go and read my mind whenever you feel like it, what do you take me for! I'm the one who's going to kill all of you, so show some respect to my privacy, thank you very much." Sakura said as in final and heaved a long sigh, while scratching behind her ear slightly.

'Damn this is hopeless... Why talk to vampires...God damn it, I'll just kill them now, and find grandma!' she thought frustratedly, rubbing her temples quickly, while then taking a hold of her two swords.

"Ok here we go... Goodbye vampires," Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded towards them, before she dashed off, and got in front of the red, slamming one of her swords against his knife, in return he pressed it back, and made her loose her balance, so she stumbled backwards.

'Fuck,' she cussed in her head and glared at the red head, as she righted herself hurriedly, though the vampire did not allow her too get back in her fighting position. He took out another knife from bellow his coat and placed the tip at her cheek, while the other knife was pushing slightly into her neck, making a few drops of red fluids dribble down her skin. Sakura grimaced at the pain and squinted her eyes, unable to move.

"Coward!" She spat into his face that got closer and closer to hers, his mouth open, and showing a pair of pointy, and sharp teeth.

"Sasori-danna, don't tease the girl any more... Don't we need to bring her to the leaders, so they can decide what to do with her? " the blonde one said, walking up to the two, and licking the blood from her neck. "Hm, her blood's tasty though... Let's keep you for a meal, hm." he whispered above her ear, blowing on it lightly, and giving her earlobe a soft lick.

Sasori said nothing, but retreated back, and placed the knifes to where they were at first, hiding in his coat.

'Um...' the pink haired female blushed at once and tried to move away from the blonde, but he wrapped his arm around her waist, and kept her from running away. 'Ok... Please let go...'

"No, hm, you're... Something new, now let me have my fun before we need to let you go," he mumbled against her neck and let his tongue lick over her bloodied skin, swallowing down the tasty sweetness of her blood.

"Deidara, don't have the girl all for yourself," the violet haired vampire said and appeared to her other side, her hand grabbed her chin, and forced the pinkette to look at her. "Interesting eyes you have there, well let's see what will happen to you then... Human girl," a smile made its way to her lips, as she stuck her nail at the skin bellow her collarbone, making redness gush out from the small wound. The short haired girl lowered her head down and sucked on the blood there, getting to taste it as well. She moaned in bliss as she drank and felt like wanting more of her blood.

"Anko, the hell!" Deidara said angrily and pushed her away. "Don't touch what don't belongs to you, hm."

Anko glared at him, with ice cold red glowing eyes, blood dripping down from her lips. "Deidara, you're saying you have more authority than I have? Don't expect to be able to order me around, you little child," she snapped at him and brought Sakura to her, holding her onto her shoulders firmly, while glancing at the blonde.

It went silent for a moment, since he didn't now what to say to that, since it was true. Her rank was higher than his, sadly. "So unfair hm..." he muttered silently, while getting back to his ordinary place.

"Anko-san, we should give her to Pein, and Madara now. They're not found of waiting for so long, than they already have," the gray haired man said and smiled, walking over to the female vampire.

She sighed and kissed the pink haired's cheek before letting go. "Fine, fine, I never get to have any fun... Stupid Kakashi."

At this, the male sighed, and petted her shoulder, reassuringly.

When Sakura got released from the woman's grasp, she backed away for a few steps, and eyed around her, to see exactly where everyone stayed at, and if there was a path she could take to escape. She did found an open spot, but the question was, if she would make it or loose it.

She shook her head rapidly and then slammed both of her cheeks at the same time, deciding for her escape plan. 'Stupid vampires, do they really think I won't do anything at all, and just go with them, ' a grin crept to her face and she laughed evilly in her head, before taking off.

She sprinted to the opening of the circle, but didn't really get that far, since one of them yanked her back by her arm, quite forcefully. The pull made her arm hurt so much, as if he just ripped it off, but she clenched her knuckled, and teeth, trying to hold in the painful scream.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck! It hurts, it hurts god damn it! Fuck you!' She cussed in her mind for a few good minutes, until he let go of her arm. The pain lessened, but it was not good enough, 'cause her whole arm ached like hell.

She slipped down to the ground and hugged her arm, glaring up to the one who had stopped her, and it was the black haired male. His eyes were so cold, that they just pissed her off even more.

'Such uncaring vampires.. tch...' she pouted and glanced down in a sulking manner.

"Since Itachi here made her unable to walk... Who shall take her back to the castle," Kakashi asked, while reading his book, and having most of his attention to it.

"Well I don't mind doing that!" Anko announced with an evil grin across her lips.

Deidara hurried to disagree with her statement. "No, I think I should bring her to the leaders instead, hm."

Then, which they did not expect, Sasori came forward, and spoke. "I don't want to give you any troubles Anko-sama and the brat doesn't know a sense of responsibility, so let me bear the burden of carrying the girl to the leaders."

'Ok... So now I'm a fucking burden huh! Omfg, really? That's the best thing you can come up with and say, you stupid red head! I'll seriously never forget this! Fuck you! Just go and fuck yourself really hard, tch, who wants to be carried by you, you'll probably kill me anywaya or something...' and so she was raging in her mind, thanks to Sasori's kind honesty.

_'Well I wouldn't mind which one that carried us though... Let's just hope that they'll do something naughty before they hand us over, Saku!' _Inner said and hoped for the best to happen.

'Inner... You're so not HELPING!' she roared back and blushed a bright red color, as she hid her face between her knees, letting her hair land forward.

_'Well since I'm you... I'm just telling the truth, haha!' _Inner giggled happily and ate an ice cream, that she got from who knows where!

All of the vampires stared at Sakura's petite form, thinking over of what her thoughts revealed to them in secret.

Chapter 1: end

_**So yeah... First chapter and yes I love vampires! :D Ps you might find mistakes... I'll re-read it tomorrow! :) I just wanna upload lols XDD  
**_

_**Ok... Who shall be the person to carry Sakura? XD I'll let you decide...**_

**A: Itachi**

**B: Kakashi**

**C: Sasori **

**D: Deidara **

**E: Anko (just review/comment your choice :D )  
**

**I hope you like this new found story though :)**


End file.
